Mizuki in St Blossom's Academy!
by ninay502
Summary: what if Mizuki went to St. Blossom's Academy and she didn't go to Osaka High? would she still have a chance to meet Sano and would they end up being together? (I apologize in advance for my lack of skill in story telling. I wrote this when I was 12 lol)
1. One big problem

Mizuki in St. Blossom's Academy!  
by: ninay502

Mizuki was packing her things to go to Japan, since she decided to enroll in Ohsaka High (an all boys' school) she had a lot of papers scattered on the floor, Shizuki saw her having such a big mess and started to help her by picking up the papers. He noticed the papers and shouted,

"You enrolled in Ohsaka Gakuen!?That's an all boys' school!" Shizuki (his brother) said angrily.

"Shh--quiet down! if dad hears you, I--" She was cut off.

"Too late..I heard everything!" His father said to her.

Shizuki then told her, "Your sooo not going to Japan! your staying here cause--" He, was also cut off.

"You, Mizuki, can go to Japan, as long as you enroll in..."

"ST. BLOSSOM'S ACADEMY!!" she shouted frantically.

"Well, if you won't go to that school, what school will you enroll in? if you don't, I won't allow you to go to Japan at all..." Her father said.

"well--fine.." She said calming down a bit. After all, St. Blossom's Academy was Ohsaka High's sister school, there was still a chance that Mizuki can see Sano.

END OF CHAPTER 1!

Sorry, it's not to long! I did it on purpose to make you read the other chapters! mwahaha!  
Please review! Please, please? it's very appreciated. arigato na! 


	2. completely lost

Mizuki in St. Blossom's Academy! ch2 by: ninay502

While Mizuki was walking to her plane seat, she thought,

"How would I meet Sano? how, how, how?" questions popped in her head as the plane was departing.  
because of all the questions she was asking to herself, she fell asleep and woke up because of the foot steps of the passengers getting down from the plane.

"Goodbye America! Hello Japan!" she murmured to herself as she picked up her bags.

She took a taxi to go to the hotel that she booked herself into. While she was in the taxi, she thought of living in the dorm of St. Blossom's Academy instead of living in a hotel nearby. She thought that she would have a better chance of seeing Sano when she lived there.

The taxi stopped and the driver told me that I was on my destination. I gave him the money and walked in the hotel, I canceled my suite and walked to St. Blossom's since it was so near.

As Mizuki went in the gate, she saw a lot of buildings and beautiful flowers and cherry blossom trees were scattered everywhere, "No wonder they called it St. Blossom's Academy", she thought.  
She was kind of..lost since the school was so big and she hadn't been in there. She stood in front of the gate,  
without realizing that a bleached-haired boy walkep up to her and asked,

"Your lost, aren't you?, this school is bigger than Ohsaka"

"Yeah, I'm kinda lost! I'm a transfer student from America, I'm Ahiya Mizuki, by the way!" and she took his hand and shook it energetically with a grin on her face.

"Nakatsu Shuichi, I'm from Ohsaka, right next to your school. Want me to help you find your way to your dorm here in St. Blossom's?" he asked blushing lightly.

"Thanks! I'd appreciate it. I'll really get lost here without your help.." she exclaimed.

As Mizuki was following Nakatsu to her dorm room, he was thinking about Mizuki a lot. She was the type of girl that he would really fall for.Not drop dead gorgeous-- but simple, cute and friendly.  
He already had a crush on Mizuki, He just knew her and he already liked her. He then stopped in front of three dorms.

"You will pick one of the three dorms in front of you, If I were you, you pick dorm 2, the type of girls there are normal. Not like dorm one, they practice sports everyday and not like dorm three, they study and read everyday!" He explained.

"Thank you! you really helped me a lot today! I don't know where I've gone if I havn't bumped on you"  
she said happily.

"See ya next time!" Nakatsu walked away.  
Mizuki stopped him and asked, "Do you know someone whose name is Sano Izumi?"

"Ofcourse I do, he's my best friend and he lives in dorm two, like me. He said.  
"wait--why'd you ask?" his face having a curious expression.

"Oh, nothing!" she said and skipped to the entrance of dorm two.

"Did she like, cast a spell on me?" he murmured to himself as he went back to his dorm still thinking about Mizuki.

END OF CHAPTER 2!

Please review! Please, please, please, pretty please?? it's very appreciated. arigato na! 


	3. School Campus Tour

Mizuki in St. Blossom's Academy! Ch 3 by: ninay502

She was welcomed in dorm two warmly and went to see her new dorm room. Her room mate was Komari and it seems that both of them get along pretty easily.

She saw the St. Blossom's school uniform and squirmed sayin that it's so cute! She tried it on and Komari complimented on the fit of it on her and said that it suites her very good!

The next day, Komari told her that she was the same class as her and that she'll help her understand how things work out in St. Blossom's. Mizuki then nodded.

"Do you want to tour the whole school campus?" Komari asked.

"Sure! I need to get used to this school and know where the offices and classes are. I can't just follow and ask you to go with me forever!, I'll go shopping in town! Could you come with me?" Mizuki asked.

"Why not? sounds like fun. Ashiya-san, let's go to class now, we might get late and get scolded by the homeroom teacher." Komari said with excitement in her eyes.

"Call me Mizuki.." Mizuki said with a grin on her face. But she didn't really feel happy right now, she still hasn't seen or met Sano.

Then they walked to class.

NAKATSU'S PROV

Class was starting and Nakatsu was daydreaming the whole time. The teacher called his attention but he didn't hear a thing. Then, the teacher threw a small piece of chalk on his head but, still, he didn't feel anything.

Sano went up to him and snapped his fingers in front of his eyes. He realized that the teacher already threw chalk on him.

He then stood up after Sano snapping his fingers and said, "Mizuki!" in a very loud voice.

"What?!" said the homeroom teacher.

"Oh--sorry! I was, uh-umm, daydreaming.." He admitted to the teacher and got kicked out of class.

"Man! she really put a spell on me!" he said while scratching his head.

"I think I knew the girl.The name of the girl that Nakatsu said was familiar." he murmured to himself.

BACK IN MIZUKI'S CLASS

Komari ran and went to her seat leaving Mizuki behind the front door.

"Attention Class! We have a new transfer student that is going to join us. Come on in.." Said the teacher.

Mizuki walked in while the teacher was writing her name on the board.

"This is Ashiya Mizuki, She's from America, I hope all of you will be friendly to her. I'm Ms. Hitomi Takahashi,  
please call me Ms. Hitomi." the teacher said smiling.

Komari then raised her hand, making Mizuki notice her, She was pointing at a vacant seat beside her and said,  
"This is your seat!!"

END OF CHAPTER 3

Please review! Please, please, pretty please? it's very appreciated. arigato na! 


	4. My Hero

Mizuki in St. Blossom's Academy!  
by: ninay502

When classes ended, Mizuki told Komari that they should go to town already, by the time they get back they might be late.

So they went to malls, parks, museums and they managed to watch a movie. After they watched, they just ate some food in a nearby fast food chain. Mizuki, as usual, ordered hamburger, her favorite.

"How come you went here in Japan all over from America?" Komari asked.

"Well, first of all, I really like studying here in Japan, I liked it in America, but my heart will always be in this country. Second, I went here because... I don't want to tell! it's so embarassing!" Mizuki said.

"It's alright! why'd you really wanted to study here?" Komari asked.

"Uh, um..I wanted to meet, Sano Izumi, the high jumper." She said turning into a tomato.

"Ah...So you like Sano. A lot of girls like Sano, is it because of his looks?" Komari asked.

"No, that's just one of the reasons. Ever since I saw him on TV, I wanted to know more about him.  
His words in a magazine interview where so inspiring! And...he saved me from gangsters in America. He went there for a competition and I watched it. He was walking and saw me being pulled by strangers." she said.

"Ah...Let's go back to the dorms, we might get scolded." Komari exclaimed. Mizuki nodded to show that she was listening.

Finally, The sun's setting and it was time to go home. When they were going home, suddenly, a big crowd of people were passing by. Komari and Mizuki got separated and couldn't find each other.

Mizuki, unfortunately, doesn't know where to go. She was..lost.  
She cried out

"Komari! are you there!?" she said panically.

Then suddenly, she heard people's footsteps. She thought it was Komari, And said, "Komari! is that you!?"

She heard boisterous laughter and panicked a bit.  
Then three guys in Ohsaka uniforms,asked her,"Are you lost? Just come with us and we'll help you find your way."

"thank you!" she said simply and followed them. But, to her misfortune, she was led to a club, full of guys and girls that were drunk.

"Where are we?" she asked curiously getting a bit scared. She turned away and went out of the club.

"Wait--the party's not yet done and you're going?" one of them said and pulled her outside.

"what are you doing?, let go of me!" she said frantically getting scared.

"You've got guts baby, that's what I'm looking for all these days!" the guy exclaimed.

"Take good care of her! don't hurt her that much!" one of the guys shouted.

Sano was walking outside Ohsaka High. He was walking with Yujiro, It was his normal routine. He suddenly saw A long haired girl being pulled by a a guy that's wearing an Ohsaka Uniform. The girl seemed to be scared and crying so he ran to them.

"I sure am having a lot of bad luck.." she murmured to herself.  
But to her mistake, she didn't have that much bad luck after all..

"Who are you and What are you doing here?" the guy from Ohsaka asked.  
He punched Sano on the right cheek and said, "Don't try to interfere, you might die.."

"I should ask you the same thing!" Sano shouted and punched him on the face.

"How dare you, do that to a girl!" Sano added telling him to go and not show his face to him or else, he would report it to the principal. The guy ran away telling him that he'll be back!

"Are you ok?" Sano asked.

Mizuki was dumbstruck. She thought in her mind,

"Here he is, The reason I went here all the way from America. It's...Sano Izumi."

END OF CHAPTER 4

Please review! Please, please, pretty please? it's very appreciated. arigato na! :)) 


	5. Back to normal

Mizuki in St. Blossom's Academy!  
by: ninay502

It was...Sano Izumi.

"Are you ok!?" Sano repeated a bit worried.

She soon snapped out of it.

"Uh-um, yeah, I'm fine--thank you.." Mizuki said with a blush on her cheeks.

"What happened? What are you doing and where are you going at this time of night?" Sano asked.

"I was with my friend, I was accidentally separated from her and got lost, then suddenly those guys just went up to me and told me that they'd get me back to St. Blossom's--" she was cut off.

"St. Blossom's? want me to take you there?" Sano asked

Mizuki spaced out a bit.

"Uh-umm, DON'T WORRY, I'm not like those guys who tricked you--" Sano said.

"Please take me to St. Blossom's..I think Komari is worried sick about me.." Mizuki requested Sano.  
Sano didn't hesitate. And soon they started walking.

As they walked, Sano introduced himself.

"I'm--um, Sano Izumi." He said to Mizuki.

"I know, My name's Ashiya Mizuki, by the way.." She replied

Sano had a flashback after she replied. He remembered Nakatsu say a name out loud and that name was.  
..Mizuki. He remembered Mizuki a bit, after all, he did saw her in America when he was there for a competition.  
He stopped and told her that she was there.

"Thank you so much!! I really appreciate you helping me--" she stopped.

"You're hurt!" she exclaimed. She didn't realize because it only started bleeding now.

"I'll take you to our dorm and put medicine on it." She said and pulled Sano.  
Yujiro barked like he agreed and wagged his tail on Mizuki.

IN THE DORM

Mizuki knocked and saw Komari.

"Where were you I was--" she didn't continue.

"SANO IZUMI!?" she said quite shocked.

"Mizuki, where were you I was worried sick! and why is Sano here? Guys aren't allowed in the dorm." Komari exclaimed.

"He was hurt because of me, I'll tell you the whole happening later, what's important now is healing Sano's bruises." She said as she took a cotton ball and put alcohol in it.

"Thank you, Sano, you should get back to your dorm, they''ll get worried if you don't go soon enough.

Sano went out and said that it was alright. He went back after he was cured.The door shut and everything was back to normal.

"So--what happened!?" Komari asked.

END OF CHAPTER 5

Please review! Please, please, pretty please? it's very appreciated. arigato na! 


	6. What happened?

Mizuki in St. Blossom's Academy! Ch6 by: ninay502

"So, what happened?!" Komari asked in confusion.

"We got separated right? I didn't know where to go and shouted your name, three guys in Ohsaka uniforms went up to me and told me that they would help me go back to St. Blossom's. After all, they were wearing Ohsaka uniforms, I thought that I could trust them and followed them." Mizuki replied.

"What happened after that?" Komari asked again.

"Well, unfortunately, I wasn't lead to St. Blossom's, I was lead to a night club full of drunk people.  
I went out of the club and one of the Ohsaka students grabbed my wrists and started pulling me to some place"  
she said frantically.

"And luckily, Sano saw you and saved you--again?" Komari asked with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, He was out walking Yujiro and just punched the guy, since he punched Sano first telling him not to interfere..." she said a bit happy.

"Oh! your life is such a fairytale! Being saved by your Prince Charming" Komari said all red in the face.

"Wait, do you like someone in Ohsaka?" Mizuki asked and chuckled.

Komari replied,"Uh-um, I do, every girl in St. Blossom's does, unless the girl's a homo.."

"Who? tell me, please? I told you about my love and everything..I mean, your not a homo right?" Mizuki teasing Komari.

"Of course I' not a homo!" She shouted. it's Na-Nak-katsu." Komari whispered to her.

"Ah! he's a pretty good guy! When I was out the gate getting quite lost, He helped me get to this dorm." She said teasing Komari a bit making her blush.

Komari told her to quiet down cause she never told anyone about her crush.

After all the chatting, Komari decided to sleep because they still had class tomorrow.-

Komari told Mizuki to take a shower and sleep because she had such a bad, stressful day, Another reason is that they might get late for their first class in the morning. Mizuki nodded and showered while singing, "Oh my prince charming save me and put me in your arms to protect me.." with Komari hearing her. Komari chuckled a bit telling her to be quiet because she can't sleep.

After Mizuki showered, she put on her pajamas and slept with only one person in her mind, thinking if the one she's thinking about is thinking of her too. And that person that Mizuki was thinking about...would be no one but Sano Izumi.

END OF CHAPTER 6

Please review! Please, please, pretty please? it's very appreciated. arigato na! :))


	7. A Tiring Day

Mizuki in St. Blossom's Academy! ch7 by: ninay502

"Kriiiinnggggg!!" the clock rang making Mizuki fall from her bed.

She gasped and saw the time!! They were going to be late! She woke Komari up and they didn't even bother to shower, after all, they did shower yesterday night. They didn't care and dressed up running in the hallway trying to catch up to class. With all the noise they made, The other dorms woke up. As they entered the homeroom, they both said, "sorry! we're late!". But, they weren't hearing anything and lifted their heads up,  
there were no students or teachers in the room. It turned out that the alarm clock was broken and it was just time to eat breakfast.

"Ha-ha, I thought we were late! It turned out that everyone was just entering the cafeteria!" Mizuki cried out with a giggle.

"Me too!" Komari said.

SANO'S PROV

"Hey, howcome you came back too late yesterday night?" Nakatsu asked curiosly.

"I encountered a girl being pulled by an Ohsaka student. I helped her get away and I was cured by the girl." Sano replied.

"So..who's the lucky girl who got saved by Sano, Izumi?" Nakatsu asked--again.

"I heard you said her name yesterday in class when you were day dreaming..Um..Ashiya, Mizuki?" Sano said.

"Wha-what?" Nakatsu said.

"I said, Ashiya Mizuki, you dumb monkey!" Sano said with a giggle. "She's cute, but I don't have time for girls"  
Sano added.

"What do you mean?" Nakatsu asked.

"I've seen her in America when I was there for a competition, She was almost kidnapped by gangsters and I saved her. That's why I have this scar here on my foot. I kinda like her, but I have no time for girls, it's such a coincidence to save her--again." Sano explained

"Ah, so you already met her.." Nakatsu thought thinking that how could his best friend be his rival!?

MIZUKI'S PROV.

After lunch, they walked to their class. As usual, Mizuki was still thinking of Sano. There was never a day that she didn't think of Sano ever since she saw him on TV in America.

"Mizuki, Are you alright?" asked Komari.

"Yeah! what made you think I'm not alright?!" Mizuki asked forcing herself to smile.

"You weren't talking as much as you usually do, you don't seem to smile and always seem to space out"  
Komari said.

"Sorry, I was thinking of something lately. I haven't paid attention to class or you.." Mizuki apologized.

"No, it's alright, I'm just not used to seeing you so..unhappy." Komari replied.

They entered their classroom and Mizuki was still depressed. Thinking about how Sano was injured because of her in America and here, in Japan.

END OF CHAPTER 7

Please review! Please, please, pretty please? it's very appreciated. arigato na! SORRY! non-stop talking and nonsense is in this story! 


	8. It's Unexpected

MIzuki in St. Blossom's Academy! Ch8 by: ninay502

Mizuki's lost in her dreams, as the teacher discuss the lesson, she just looked at her notebook and wrote, "love"  
she wasn't paying any attention to the teacher or anyone at all. All her emotions were mixed up, tangling itself to confusion. Making her heart beat slower and faster at different pace. She wasn't feeling anything until.  
the bell rang. Her misery was over and they went back to their dorms. She thought of asking Komari to go to the park with her. But Komari was to busy, so she just went to the park by her own.

As the wind blew on her long, silky, black hair, cherry blossoms' petals were scattered on the street. She thought that sometimes being alone makes someone open up to themselves, so she thought of going to the park once in a while.  
She walked looking down on her feet. She started singing and humming a bit," all these mixed emotions, tangled up in pure confusion, I don't know what it means and I don't know what to do, to just see you smile it makes me happy for a while." and she stopped. She sat down by the tree and a tear fell from her dark brown eyes. She saw a dog come up to her. It looked exactly like Yujiro.

"How cute!" Mizuki said wiping her tears away.

"Arff!" the dog responded and licked her cheeks.

While Mizuki was playing with the dog. Sano came running towards them shouting, "Yujiro! Yujiro!".

Mizuki was stunned and didn't know what to do. She froze there like a statue looking away from Sano's eyes.  
She didn't know what to do or to say so she just walked away until...Sano held her wrist.

"Wait, Are you, Mizuki?" Sano asked.

"Yes, I'm Mizuki. And your Sano." She replied taking her wrist.

"Do you remember me? somehow, from America?" Sano asked--again.

"Of course, you were the one who saved my life." Mizuki said smiling a bit. "I better get going, I should be back by now"  
she added.

"Ok, take care!" Sano exclaimed.

Mizuki was walking back to the dorm. She just walked in a straight path and suddenly bumped into someone.

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to! It's my fault, I wasn't looking--" She was cut off.

"It's alright Mizuki, it's just me!" the guy said with a familiar voice.  
Mizuki lifted her chin up to see who he was. He was the guy She met during the first day she went there,  
in St. Blossom's.

"Ah! Nakatsu-kun! I was just going back to the dorms. Sorry, again." Mizuki Apologized.

"Oh, it's alright. I'll take you back to the dorm then." Nakatsu volunteered.

As they walk back to the dorm, Nakatsu started a conversation, "So, you already met Sano.." He said.

"Yeah, He just saved me yesterday from a guy who was, I think the guy was trying to kidnap me." Mizuki answered.

"I think you were in a different condition!" Nakatsu replied.

"What do you mean?" Mizuki asked.

""Oh nothing, I believe that's the second time he saved you? He saved you back in America, right?" He asked.

"How'd you know? anyway, he did. And he got hurt because if me--again." Mizuki said.  
"Well, I'm going, here's the dorm. Thanks for coming with me!" Mizuki added.

"Sure!! no problem. Anytime." Nakatsu replied and whispered to himself, "She likes Sano, alright"  
While watching Mizuki close the door.

"Mizuki! where were you!?" Komari asked worried.

END OF CHAPTER 8

Please review! Please, please, pretty please? it's very appreciated. arigato na! SORRY! non-stop talking and nonsense in this story! 


	9. Start of Summer

Mizuki in St. Blossom's Academy! Ch 9 by: ninay502

"Me?, I was out in the park, trying to relax and such." Mizuki replied as she took her towel.

"Why didn't you tell me? Then, I would have came with you." Komari said.

"Well, you were quite busy so I decided not to bother you anymore." Mizuki exclaimed and open the bathroom door.

"I'm taking a shower now.." Mizuki added and went in the shower.

She took of her dirty school unifrom and took a long, hot bath. She slid down until half of her face wasn't in the water. She thought of making all of her troubles melt away. She sighed as she exhaled in the water, causing it to form bubbles. She dozed off a bit and stopped thinking that she needed to sleep in her bed, not in the bath tub. She pulled her towel and made herself dry. She put on her pajamas and started rubbing to dry her hair as she walk to her bed.

"I wish that Sano and I could be friends...or more than." she whispered as she slowly slept with her head resting on the big, soft pillow.

WHEN AFTERNOON CAME THE NEXT DAY (and classes were done)

"Mizuki-chan, if you didn't know, tomorrow's already the start of summer!" Komari and her friend, Rika, said.

"What?! I didn't realize that I went here one week before summer!" Mizuki exclaimed.

"Well, tomorrow, we were planning on going to the beach. Want to come? It would be really fun" Rika asked her with fun and excitement in her eyes.

"Of course! I woudn't want to miss this, who else will be coming?" Mizuki squeaked getting all excited for tomorrow, they were staying there for less than or more than a week.

"um, you, me, Rika, Midori, Erika, Inoue, that's about it. You should pack your things, We'll be leaving tomorrow morning at 9:00 am sharp." Komari said as she took her swim suit and her beach bag with her.

"Ok! It's party time! We should have fun and take advantage of summer." Mizuki said.

END OF CHAPTER 9 sorry, guys, I had writer's block this week. anyway, please review! arigato-na! 


	10. Let's go to the beach!

Mizuki in St. Blossom's Academy! Ch10 by: ninay502

Morning came and Mizuki and her friends were ready to go to the beach. They were all wearing their swim suits inside their clothes, they were really excited aabout going to the beach.

"So, who's gonna drive?" Komari asked.

"I'll drive! I know how to, since Americans allow us to drive at this age. I already have a license too." Mizuki said as she took the car keys and sat at the driver's seat.

BACK IN OHSAKA GAKUEN

"hey! it's summer! let's go to the beach!" Nakatsu shouted as he stepped on the cafeteria table.

"Yeah! let's go to the beach and celebrate summer!" Nanba agreed and started spreading the good news to dorm two.

"Hey, Sano, you gonna come?" Nakatsu asked with his "Puppy-dog-eyes-strategy".

"No." Sano replied plainly.

"There we go again, could you just have fun and enjoy life without having to say a col and plain "no"?" Nanba asked him making him feel guilty.

"Fine." Sano replied plainly--again.

"You really don't like talking to us, do you?" Nakatsu asked.

"Yeah" He said plainly--once again.

"Let him be, Nakatsu, at least he's going to go with us to the beach. We'll be going after breakfast, so, start packing!," Nanba said getting quite pleased with Sano coming with them, it was quite unusual for Sano to go with them.

BACK TO MIZUKI

"We're here!" Mizuki shouted as she opened the car's door.

"let's got to our rooms and start putting our bags there so that we can swim already!" Inoue and Midori exclaimed.

"It's summer time!" Mizuki said once more.

They went to the sea while Mizuki was picking up shells to collect. She, was thinking of Sano (as usual) she started to get to the salty, sea water.

"Mizuki, Think fast!" Rika shouted as she threw the ball to Mizuki.

Mizuki catched it like a pro and started playing with the girls.But Mizuki stopped suddenly for a moment as she heard a familiar voice that made her feel warmth inside. Making her heart beat faster and making her chest quite hurt.  
She looked to the shore, where there was sand. She was shocked from what she has seen. She saw...Sano and Nakatsu with the rest of the Ohsaka High's dorm two students. She quickly called Komari.

"Komari, isn't that Sano and your Nakatsu over there?" Mizuki asked still quite shocked.

"First of all, He's not mine Mizuki, and second, that is them." Komari whispered to her.

"Oh my God, I hate moments like this. It makes me feel like I have butterflies in my stomach." Mizuki told Komari.

"Relax, Mizuki, don't worry. I'll be here when you need someone to talk to. Act natural, like you didn't see them. Let's see if their going to be shocked too be able to see us all the way from here." Komari said with a mischievous smile.

"Ok, You just watch them." Mizuki ordered Komari.

As Mizuki, Komari and their friends play. Sano Called Nakatsu immediately.

"Nakatsu, is that, Mizuki and the rest from St. Blossom's Academy?" Sano asked with no emotions at all.

"Yeah! I'll call her for you. Mi--" Nakatsu was cut off.

"Are you serious? your the one who wants to get her attention. Not me." Sano told him.

"mmmmm!!" Nakatsu murmured wiggling out from trying to escape as Sano took his hands of Nakatsu's mouth gently. After all, he can't breath anymore.

"Don't do that! You almost killed me from suffocation! Let's just go to the sea and start swimming, ok?" Nakatsu requested.

As Sano and Nakatsu start to swim, Mizuki stood up out of the water and took her towel. She wrapped it around her small waist. She was wearing an orange bikini and some shades making her stand out. Sano saw her as she walked to the cottages while Komari was following her.

END OF CHAPTER 10

Please review! Please, please, pretty please? it's very appreciated. arigato na! :)) 


	11. Someday, It will

Mizuki in St. Blossom's Academy Ch11 by: ninay502

Mizuki felt as if someone was watching her, she wanted to turn around and look but she just decided to walk to the cottage without hestitation. She stopped and turned to the window when she just came in. She saw Sano looking in their direction. She suddenly felt a slight blush brush on her pinkish cheeks. She was totally red,  
from the sunburns she had so Komari didn't notice.

"I'm itchy, Komari. What should I do?" asked Mizuki in a problematic voice.

"Don't scratch yourself Mizuki, you'll get bruises and will get more itchy. You should take a shower." Komari replied stopping her from her scratching.

Mizuki agreed,"Fine, I'll take a shower. By the way, what time is it?"

"It's 6:51, I should call Rika and the others. We started swimming at about 5:20 and I'm sure they all have sun burns already." Komari exclaimed as she stormed to the door.

Mizuki took her towel and went to the bathroom. She took of her orange swim suit ans started to scrub her itchy and burnt skin. "this sure hurts a lot." She said as she scrub her hair with shampoo. She was relaxing and scrubbing until Rika and the others were knocking on the bathroom door, "Hurry up, Mizuki, your not the only on whose gonna take a shower.." They said and Mizuki took her towel and put on a long sleeved shirt and some shorts.

She took some lotion from her bag and started to put it on her delicate skin. It was really burnt and dry so she really needed to put it. She was getting quite cold since there was air conditioning in the cottages' rooms. She decided to take a short walk on the shore.

"I'm just gonna take a long walk by the shore." Mizuki told her friends and went out the door.

SANO'S PROV

"Why don't we have a bon fire and invite the girls from St. Blossom's!? we could have truth or dare.." Nakatsu said teasingly while Nanba was just smiling mischievously.

"Hey, Sano, what do you think?" Nakatsu glared.

Sano stared back and responded, "I'm going out."

"You're always like this! you never have fun. Your such an old retard, your a grandpa!" Nakatsu raplied wishing that Sano would be annoyed and that he'd come with them.

"Time seems to run so fast that you don't know how to make it important." Sano whispered to himself.

Sano didn't notice Nakatsu. He just took a shower, he was soaked that his hair was covering his handsome face.  
He towel-dried his hair and put on his pants. He was thinking of..well--a lot of things. He tried to block his mind and continued with what he was doing.

As Sano was putting on his shirt, He saw a girl near the shore. She was beautiful in a very simple way. The girl was sitting, like she was waiting for something--for someone. The moon light's reflection on her hair and face made her even more attractive.

The sun was already down, the moon was already there, and the ocean's salty air blew her long silky back hair while the moon's light reflects upon it. She sat down and started writing on the sand with a shell. She made a sand castle and stood up. She wrote on the castle "My dreams striving to come true" then she quickly stepped on it, like her dreams being crushed. She threw some rocks while the echoes of the waves were crashing in her ears,  
"Will it ever come true?!" She shouted as tears started to fill her eyes.

"Someday, it will." a voice from behind her whispered.

The voice was warm, the cold air that blew her seemed to be gone. Like it wasn't even cold. It's warmth seem to make her feel protected. She never felt like it before. Her knees started to weaken a bit.

"What ever it is, it will..." The voice from behind her spoke, once again.

She turned a bit to see who it was. But he was gone. Who ever he is, it made her feel happy. That someone encouraged her to fulfill her dreams, it seemed to be impossible, but that dream is--Sano. And It will never change.

END OF CHAPTER 11

Please review! Please, please, pretty please? you know you want to..click that little review button down here.  
it's very appreciated. arigato na! :)) 


	12. Tattooed On my mind

Mizuki in St. Blossom's Academy! by: ninay502

"It's dinner time already..I hope I didn't miss it. I'm really hungry right now and I want to get back already"  
Mizuki thought as she was walking back to their rooms.

Mizuki was getting nearer and nearer the cottages until someone noticed her.

"Hey! Mizuki's here!" a guy said cheerfully.

As Mizuki was getting nearer he seemed to recognize the guy who spoke. It was Nakatsu.

"Why are you here? Your supposed to be in the other house." Mizuki was curious.

"Me? I'm here with my friends. We're eating and we just had a bon fire with the St. Blossom's students." Nakatsu replied with a happy look pasted on his face.

"Mizuki! There's still some food! eat up, or you'll end up starving!" Rika called to Mizuki.

"Ok." Mizuki replied to Rika.

"Nakatsu..is uh..Sano there?" Mizuki asked.

"You and Sano aren't here the other hour ago. Sano's still not back from his walk. Did you happen to see him?"

"No." Mizuki said as she took her plate and started to eat.

"Sano's here! where have you gone to? we were looking for you." Nanba asked.

"Somewhere near the shore. Is there food left?" Sano replied as he took his plate.

"Yea, there's still a bit. At least you still get to eat." Nanba said.

As Sano put some food on his plate, He watched Mizuki eat. Questions popped into his head as he stared blankly at the beautiful, long-haired girl.

"Does she know that I'm the one who spoke? I wish she didn't." he told to himself.

"Hey, Mizuki! can you go to the shore with me?" Nakatsu asked timidly.

"I just got from the shore, and I'm going to sleep already. I'm so sorry. Ask Komari instead." Mizuki exclaimed tauntingly.

"Well, that's ok with me. I won't go to the shore anymore, I might disturb the people I ask." Nakatsu said apologetically.

Mizuki was getting back to their room. She put on her pajamas and started brushing her teeth. She looked at herself in the mirror, "I will not give up, I should not give up." Her voice echoed uncomprehendingly in the bathroom.

"Who are you talking to?" Midori asked as she towel-dried her face.

"Oh, nothing. I was just talking to myself--that's all." Mizuki responded while Midori didn't understand a single word said.

"Whatever, just go to sleep already. I might not fall asleep with people talking to themselves." Midori went to her bed and put a blanket over her.

Mizuki had done brushing her teeth and tip-toed to her bed. She threw her head onto the soft, fluffy pillow and started to doze off. A few minutes later, she was sleeping like a rock.

(mean while, back in the Ohsaka students' rooms)

Sano can't sleep. He can't take her mind off Mizuki. He started to read a book to take his mind off of her, but unfortunately,  
it didn't work.

"Oh, well, I'll just exhaust myself more for a bit. Maybe I'll manage to get tired and colapse in bed.." He put a mark in the book he was reading and walked out of the room.

questions popped in his head as he felt the cold salty air go through his whole body.  
"Mizuki, Mizuki, Mizuki, did you cast a spell on me?", "Ever since you came, things were so different and somehow, I always seem to think of you."

He walked, and walked, and walked until he saw his wrist watch. It says it's 10:12 pm already.

"I'll just get back then. I'm a bit tired already." He went to the room and saw Nakatsu awake looking at him with a very curious expression.

"Where did you go--again? I was awoken when you went out of the room." Nakatsu took his pillow and put it on his face.

"Oh, I went out. I can't sleep. I can't take someone--I mean, something out of my mind." Sano collapsed to his bed and started to feel his eye-lids getting heavier and heavier by the second. After a few minutes he began to sleep soundly.

"In one week, we'll be staying here. Will this happen everyday?" Nakatsu whispered to himself.

END OF CHAPTER 12

Please review! Please, please, pretty please? you know you want to..click that little review button down here.  
it's very appreciated. arigato na! :))


	13. truth or dare

Mizuki in St. Blossom's Academy! Ch13 by: ninay502

"Good morning sunshine! I and Sano say hello!!" Nakatsu shouted to wake up Sano.

"We're gonna have truth or dare this morning to make our day even more exciting! it's a good way to start the day"  
Nakatsu announced to everyone including Rika and the rest of the St. Blossom's students.

"This is going to be exciting.." Nanba rubbed his hands together with a mischievous smile.

"EVERYBODY GATHER UP AND SIT IN ONE BIG CIRCLE!" Nakao ordered the guys and the girls.

"What's all the comotion about?" Mizuki asked rubbing her innocent eyes with a yawn.

"Oh, we're having truth or dare! Nakatsu and the rest planned it all up." Komari sat in an indian-like position.

"Ah, sounds interesting! I love games like these." Mizuki sat besite Komari.

"Ok! I'm the first who's gonna give the consequence! " Nakao annoounced.

"Spin the bottle!" Nanba ordered.

Spin and spin and spin it went...

It pointed at Nanba.

"truth or dare?" Nakao pointed at him with an evil smile.

"Dare!" he answered.

"Kiss me, Nanba!" Nakao demanded.

"NO WAY!! I'll do truth instead!" Nanba requested backing away to avoid Nakao's puckered lips.

"Then, tell us why Kanako Tanabe broke up with you, your tutor in middle-school." Nakao put his arms crossed his chest.

Nanba made a straight-froward answer,"Because her boss was rich and that she thinks I'm too young for her." "Now spin the bottle!" he added.

Spin and spin and spin it went...

It pointed at Mizuki.

Mizuki clenched her fist and said couragously, "Dare!"

"Ok, Mizuki, you will be with Sano the whole week we stay here in the beach. You'll eat, swim and do things together. Except for sharing a room--that is."

"I'll do truth instead." She replied with a slight blush on her face.

"hmm, tell us, honestly, who do you like in Ohsaka High? except for Nakao--of course." Nanba asked.

"Well, fine! I'll do the dare! Just...uh! never mind" Mizuki was frustrated.  
She was dumbstruck. She didn't know what to do. She can't just tell them that She likes Sano. "Anyway, it won't hurt.  
It's just a week, one week's a bit fast." She thought as she was staring blankly at the bottle.

"I'll get you soon Nanba..oh yeah, I'll get you soon enough." Sano whispered into Nanba's ear.

"Ah, and I forgot to add the consequence You should also act like a couple and you can't seperate at all. If you two did seperate, The two of you will kiss. And I mean it." Nanba added to make Sano irritated even more. It was part of the game, to make consequences when they didn't obey the rules.

Sano murmured, "I'll get back at you."

"I don't want to play this stupid game anymore!" Nakatsu walked out with anger and jealousy printed all over his face. After all, He does have a crush on Mizuki.

Everyone stood up went to eat breakfast except for Mizuki and Sano. They just looked at each other for a few seconds.

"I can't just leave you here...I mean, the dare." Sano started the conversation.

"Uh, sorry, I picked the dare and got you into this situation." Mizuki stood up apologizing.

"Whatever." Sano replied seriously.  
"I thought she was unique and different from all the other girls. I think she just wants to be with me. Almost every girl that likes me does." he thought

"I'm really sorry. If you want, I'll just say the truth to Nakao and the others. At least your not disturbed or busy just because of the trouble I made. I'm trully sorry!" Mizuki went near him.

"If I were you, you should come with me. I know that you know what's going to happen if you didn't--right"  
Mizuki pulled him up.

"Well, There's nothing we can do. It can't be helped. But don't get me wrong, I don't like you at all"  
Sano said rudely still holding her hand.

"It's alright, to be honest, I don't like you that much either" Mizuki said. "I don't like you that much, I like you very much." she thought as they were acting like a cute couple.

"This is going to be an exciting week." Sano said sarcastically without any feelings at all.

END OF CHAPTER 13

Please review! Please, please, pretty please? you know you want to..click that little review button down here.  
it's very appreciated. arigato na! :)) 


	14. Mini Olympics

Mizuki in St. Blossom's Academy Ch14 by: ninay502

"So, where are we going? and what are we going to do?" Mizuki let go of Sano's hand getting quite embarassed.

"Well, Nakatsu's our "organizer". Ask him where and what are we going to do." Sano was surprised to even answer Mizuki's question.

"Nakatsu! what are we going to do?" Mizuki ran towards Nakatsu.

"We're going to have a mini olympics! We'll all be split into 2 groups and compete. The loser's will wash all the clothes that everyone used." Nakatsu took a beach ball and started playing like it's a soccerball.

"What's the rules?" Nanba butted in in their conversation.

"There's a lot of games. And all of you would know when the game's about to start." Nakatsu served the ball causing it to fly and hit Sano's head.

"Would you be carful? you stupid monkey!" Sano teased despite from the headache he's having.

"Mizuki, aren't you going to check if Sano's hurt?" Nanba ordered.

"Why would I--". She said"oh, Sano are you hurt?" She quickly added and went to Sano remembering that she and Sano should act like a couple.

"So, you do still remember." Nanba looked into the ''couple''." Nanba stood watching them.

"Your really into this dare, huh? Who is it that you don't want anyone to know?" Sano asked.

"What do you mean? the one I like in Ohsaka High?" Mizuki dropped the act.

"Well, yeah." Sano's headache stopped.

"I don't want anyone to know causing you to get into this dare. Why would I tell you?'' Mizuki raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever." Sano looked away.

"Could you stop saying whatever?" Mizuki crossed her hands on her chest.

"What do you care?" He put his hands on his waists.

"I'm..kinda like your girlfriend. For a week--that is" Mizuki looked away coyly.

"Oh, so you do care about the dare and little secret that much." Sano said.

"The consequence is what you don't want to happen, so just act like we are a couple." Mizuki went to Nakatsu to ask about the game.

"Whatever." He went to the room and started reading the book he was so fond about.

BACK TO NAKATSU AND MIZUKI'S CONVERSATION

"When is the game going to start?" Mizuki took the beach ball and looked at it.

"A few more minutes till the games start." Nakatsu put up the green net.

"Oh, should I call the others?" Mizuki put the ball down.

"Of course, that would be a big help!" Nakatsu finally tied a knot to make the net stay in place.

Mizuki looked for everyone and told them that there is a mini-olympics taht Nakatsu planned. She found everybody and everyone was in the beach already, except for...one. And that one--is Sano. She got to Sano's room and saw him reading a book.

"Sano, the game's about to start. You should get out of this room already." Mizuki took the book out of his hands.

"Give that back!" Sano ordered making him to get out of the room since Mizuki went out with the book.

"Ha-ha, I've got you! Now, I'll give you this back if you interact in the game." Mizuki smiled teasingly and stuck out her tounge

"Fine. Make sure you give me that back or else--" Sano was cut off.

"Can I steal your line?" Mizuki asked. "Whatever" she added.

"Okay! let's cut off the lovers' fight and start grouping ourselves into two groups?" Nanba asked making Sano and Mizuki looked at each other for a moment for calling them lovers.

"Me and Nakatsu will play fairly with rock,paper and sciccors. If I win with three points, I get to pick my members and what's left will be in the loser's--I mean Nakatsu's team. That is, when I get to win. Got it?" Nanba clenched his hand to be ready.

"Okay!" Nakastu said.

...rock, paper, sciccors!

Nakatsu has one point already...

...rock, paper, sciccors!

Nanba has one point too!

...rock, paper, sciccors!

(they ended with having two points each)

"This will be the last!" Nanba said getting ready for his third move.

...rock, paper, sciccors!

and Nanba won...

"let's see..I'll get Mizuki, Rika, Midori, Kayashima and...Sano. Nakao, you will be the referee." Nanba said.

"That leaves me too..Sekime, Noe, Inoue, Komari and Erika. Damn it! He took her!" Nakatsu murmured to himself.

"Now, let the games begin!" Nakatsu declared the mini-olympics to start.

END OF CHAPTER 14

Please review! Please, please, pretty please? you know you want to..click that little review button down here.  
it's very appreciated. arigato na! :)) 


	15. Volleyball

Mizuki in St. Blossom's Academy Ch15 by: ninay502

"What's the first game?" Mizuki asked as she took the volleyball on the hot, brown sand.

"Well, since you took the volley ball, our first game would be volleyball." Nakatsu said as he looked at Mizuki dearly.

"What are the rules then?" Nanba butted in in Mizuki and Nakatsu's Conversation--again.

"There's no rules at all! As long as the ball doesn't reach or touch the surface. The first team who gets 20 points, wins the game" Nakatsu replied, not letting Nanba notice that he was annoyed.

"I'll serve the ball! get ready in your positions!" Nanba said with the ball on his hands.

All of them participated well in the game. Nanba and Nakatsu argued a lot since they are the leaders of their own team.

AND SO, THE GAME OF VOLLEY BALL WENT ON AND ON..

"Wait! stop the game!" Sano said catching the ball that flew to their side of the net.

"Mizuki! are you alright?" Rika asked her since she fell on the ground.

"I'm alright! At least I hit the ball.." Mizuki said getting a bit nausea from the heat of the sun.

"You alright? you seem to be...dizzy." Sano looked concerned.

"Hmmm, Sano's getting worried for Mizuki." Nanba said teasingly with a big smile on his face.

"I'm sooo not! If I was concerned, I'm concerned about losing a team mate. Which results to...LOSING!" Sano said coyly.

"You better be concerned..we have 18 points and they have 19. If they get to 20 points, we--unfortunately--lose." Nanba replied still thinking that Sano's at least a bit concerned about Mizuki.

Even though Mizuki was hurt, she still took the ball and hit it towards the other side of the net. Unfortunately,  
it was a fowl and Mizuki collapsed to the ground. She was really light-headed at the moment. The weather was too hot for her to handle. The sun's hot rays hit her white, sensitive skin. She's sweating so badly that she was already soaked.

"Mizuki!" Sano ran to her.

"She fainted! I shouldn't have played that hard to win.." Nakatsu went nearer to Mizuki.

"I hope she's alright. We'll lose if we don't have her in the running marathon!" Nanba said without considering Mizuki's health.

"What are you saying? Even if Mizuki is a fast runner, we can't just make her run after she fainted." Komari argued with Nanba.

Minutes have passed since Mizuki fainted. After all the arguing and commotion, Mizuki woke up from all the noise they were making. Mizuki's still on the sand. With Her in Sano's arms. Mizuki can't speak, but, she can think quite clearly.

"Where Am I? What happened?" She thought as she looked at her surroundings. Nanba and Komari were fighting and Nakatsu's hitting, slapping and punching himself. While Sano--

"What's happening? I'm in..Sano's arms?!" She thought making her sit up with her face all red, full of embarassment.

Sano realized that she's already awake. "I shouldn't have put her in my arms! dammit!" Sano thought as she helped Mizuki Stand up. Her legs were all wobbly and shaky. Her face looked really pale, before she sat up. (since she noticed that Sano was there, she blushed looking like a tomato)

"Ok! Let's do the running marathon already! Now that Mizuki's awake, we're sure to win over Nakatsu"  
Nanba shouted boastfully.

"Here we go again..I already told you that Mizuki wont be--" Komari was cut off.

"I'll run in the marathon, ok? I will. And this time, We'll win for sure!" Mizuki said getting better and better with every second that passed.

"Let's eat lunch first. Mizuki looks like she really needs some energy." Sano said looking away.

"Your really concerned about her, aren't you?" Nanba teased whispering in Sano's ears.

"I-am-not!" Sano crossed his arms on his chest.

"We'll cook, and we'll have a barbeque!" Rika and Midori said.

"Sounds delicious! We're counting on you two!" Nakatsu said while his stomach was grumbling.

grumble, grumble, grumble..

"Your stomach's crying for food." Sano said looking at Nakatsu's stomach.

"Oh, sorry about that! I didn't get to eat a lot during breakfast!" Nakatsu said patting his belly.

"Let's get to the cottages and help Rika and Midori cook. They look like they need some help." Mizuki ran to the cottage swiftly.

"Mizuki! wait for me! You still need to wash up." Komari ran after her.

"I guess she really is a fast runner, almost faster than Nakatsu.." Sano murmured to himself.

END OF CHAPTER 15

Please review! Please, please, pretty please? you know you want to..click that little review button down here.  
it's very appreciated. arigato na! :)) 


End file.
